Blind Protection
by kazorashi
Summary: Temari? "Rhythm?" What's up? "Don't die." Leaving his sister at an early age & woken up by chance, Rhythm's spirit lingers around to follow & protect Temari from whatever dangers (& boys) exist. Only, he doesn't know what's happened to her the past years. The past 10 or so years, give or take. Will Rhythm cope with this present Temari who can't see? & literally can't? She's blind.
1. Prologue

Blind Protection

_Prologue_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! ****Or any of their characters. All rights rightfully belong to Peach Pit©.**

_(A/N: If there are any of my previous readers reading this, please look to my profile as to why I have not continued my other's...yet?)_

* * *

'_Please don't cry Temari.'_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! UWAAAAAAAHHH!"

'_Teri… What's wrong?'_

"UUUUUUUUUUU…. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

'_Teri…you look like a baby with your mouth open so wide like that. Heh.'_

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

'_Ah, be quiet, you scream like a baby. Tell me, what's wrong?'_

"RHYTHM! RHYTHM! RHYTHM! RHYTHM! RHHHHYYYYTTTTHHHMMMM!"

'_Geez Temari, you don't know just how tingly I all get when you call me like that.'_

"PLEASE! Don't leave! Don't leave! Please!? RHYTHM!"

'_I'd sooner die.'_

"Please don't leave me! AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

'_I'm not going to leave you!'_

"AAAHHHH! …a-ahh… Aaaaahhh…?"

'_Teri? What's wrong?'_

"…"

'_Temari?'_

"…"

'_TEMARI?' _

"Rh-Rhythm?"

'_Whew…'_

"Wh-where? Y-Your f-f-face is f-fading. Wh-where are you?"

'_What?!'_

"I-I c-can't see y-y-you. Rh-Rhythm? Don't…don't leave. P-please don't leave m-me h-here all alone."

'_I'm not leaving you!'_

"It's black… And it's cold R-R-R-Rhythm… I-I'm scared. I'm really, really, really, really, really scared."

'_Don't be, I'm right here. Teri…'_

"Where are you? H-hand? Rhythm, hand? Y-your hand, where are you?"

'_I'm here Temari! Dammit! You always were a bad listener!'_

"I can't s-s-see anything."

'_Y-you're not going blind, are you? Okay, once I get up, I'll get the best doctor in the whole world to fix your eyes.'_

"Uuuuuu… A-aaahhhhh… Rhythm… Rhythm, Rhythm, Rhythm, Rhythm… Aaaaahhhhh…"

'_Teri, why are you still crying?'_

"I'll never forgive you i-if you d-d-di—haaaaaahhh..."

'_Don't say "die." Because I won't! I'm right here!'_

"…"

'_Temari?'_

"Rhythm?"

'_What's up?'_

"Don't die."

* * *

_(A/N: This was a spur of the moment thing and then I came to like the idea. Kind of hooked on it, actually. But anyhow, no promises to finish this story though. I apologize for that as well. This story is not all dialogue, just the beginning. J-just this prologue, that's all!)_


	2. Introduction

Blind Protection

_Introduction_

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Shugo Chara!**** Or any of their characters. All rights rightfully belong to Peach Pit©.**

_(A/N: Very short introduction into the story.)_

* * *

The first thing I remembered when I woke up was her face, her name, and who she was to me.

She was a little girl, last I remembered. With the brightest dark amethyst eyes that I had ever seen. And her hair was this weird sort of magenta color and her skin had a light tan, almost peachy in fact. She still had a little bit of fat in her cheeks, but that's what made her cute I suppose. And her laugh had this soft feature to it, never insulting and always calm and innocent.

This story is about that girl.

Her name is Temari.

She's my sister.

And I love her.

* * *

_(A/N: Rhythm's little introduction, giving-hopefully to you guys-an idea of what he knows previous from his "awakening." Things are about to get really interesting [well, in my head it is].)_


	3. Well That Was Me

Blind Protection

_Well That Was Me_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**** Or any of their characters. All rights rightfully belong to Peach Pit©.**

_(A/N: ...)_

* * *

Or at least… I'm supposed to love her.

I haven't been around too long.

Besides her looks, name, and who she is to me, I can't say I remember too much about her—Temari. Or anything else for that matter. Those were the first things I knew and the first thing I felt about her was love (or as close as love could get and from what I remember). Looking at Temari now, I can say that she is definitely taller than last time. Her hair is darker and longer now too. She's what people consider a "young lady" these days. And her eyes are definitely stranger than usual. They're not like everyone else's.

They had this weird clarity and lack of life in them. An emptiness that looked like it wouldn't go away.

Her eyes were still bright when last I remembered. Propping an arm on my elbow, I rubbed my chin and frowned. What the hell happened to her eyes? Closing my eyes, I tried to remember. What happened to her? The past few hours that I've followed her, her motions were always perfect and accurate.

"Temari dear?" A much older lady in front has asked. Looking in front, I had learned that people like her were called "teacher." Taking my little sister's attention, I continued to stare at Temari with care and love filling me inside. There was just this air about her that made someone want to smile. "Can you answer this question here?" The petite woman pointed to the writings on the board.

"I can Miss Mashiro."

"Oh Temari," I muttered lightly to myself, "I wish I knew more about you." Walking up in front of her, I smiled knowing that she couldn't see me as her fingers touched the slight bumps on the white pages. For some reason, no one could see me. It made me wonder exactly what I was. No one could hear or see me, but that's okay. Probably more than okay.

Following your little sister everywhere for hours probably wasn't a safe habit. Or hobby…

Whatever.

"Ah, Miss Mashiro." Temari spoke in a soft voice, looking up and looking past me. Her gaze was always strong and sure which I noticed unnerved a whole bunch of people. For some reason, a troubling feeling settled in my heart.

"Why'd you stop all of a sudden, huh? Teri?" I asked, looking at her and her book. Taking a closer look, I clenched my fists. Anger swelled deeply inside me and the feeling unsettled me—but no doubt I wanted to hurt someone. It was frightening, I hadn't been awake long so this was all so new to me, but that didn't mean that _someone _had the right to—

"Someone has ripped a page out of my book."

_SLAM!_

"OKAY! Which one of you assholes tampered with her book again, HUH!?" A small girl no bigger than Temari stood up with her hands slammed up against the desk, her dark short hair literally standing up on its own ends. I recognized her as Temari's classmate, Iru. No one got her mixed up with anyone else, especially her twin Eru—no one else walks to school in skin tight leather. Iru growled loudly in her chest, face filled with fury. "WELL?!" She shouted.

"Iru, it's alright." Temari spoke calmly with a small smile, still facing the front of the classroom.

"What?!" I shouted, disbelief washing over me. "T-Teri! No it's not!" _'How the hell can it be OKAY?!'_ What was wrong with this girl? It didn't take a genius to figure out that someone hated her.

"WHAT?!" Iru screeched, forcing everyone to cover their own ears. Steam literally flowed out of Iru's ears, shocked and hideously angry. "Temari, you can't be serious." The brunette's red eyes flared dangerously and swept over the classroom, trying to find the culprit. _Any_ culprit.

And she has _every_ right to do so, may I add? I'm liking her already.

"But I am." Temari spoke softly, closing her book on the desk. "I'm sorry, can you skip myself Miss Mashiro?" I huffed and glared at the short teacher in front of the classroom who just nodded her heat passively, all those long blonde locks juggling in sync.

"I can't believe this." I growled to myself, standing by Temari's side as she continued to listen to the classroom. Huffing and folding my arms, I growled and walked around her classroom to look at everyone's faces. There was that blonde girl with green eyes. Looking at her closely, she was kind of cute. _'But probably not the one who did that to Temari.'_ I concluded. Her face was sad, glancing at Temari every now and then. Besides, she gave off an innocent, pure aura. Just like Temari's.

Next to her was a strange girl with short pink hair. She was the girl who was always running but looking at her, she couldn't have been the one. She was uncharacteristically angry with her hands forming fists. It looked like she was grabbing onto fury not letting go and her bright eyes were glaring at Iru. Shaking my head, I continued on until I saw a boy with aquatic green hair and chestnut eyes.

Striding over to his side, I snorted as he too was looking over at Temari with sad eyes. He had a sweatband with a gold star on its side and always seemed to wear something yellow with khakis. I never liked this guy the moment I laid eyes on him. He and Temari's relationship made me grow weary. With the previous encounter I saw them have since I've been here, he seemed to have acted funny.

"I don't trust you." I hissed in his face and looked at the paper in front of him. "Daichi, huh? Well, can't have you around my sister too often." With that, I turned heels on him and continued to walk throughout the classroom, ignoring the sunny day that was shining throughout the window into the classroom. There was a boy sitting next to Iru who caught my attention.

His shady hair was fairly messy and there was a black leather band around his neck, a choker I think. The boy had unusual sharp yellow eyes and for some reason, it was like he looked at me. Straight at me. Tilting my head in confusion, I waved a hand before his face.

"Can you see me?" I asked quietly, feeling a strange kind of pull towards him. The guy just continued to look at me and it was unnerving. Why wasn't he saying anything?

Suddenly he sighed, spared a glance Iru's way and looked past his desk to play with his phone.

Weirdo.

'_Yeah well, you have weird clothes on anyways!'_ Really, beside Iru, he must've been the boy version of her. Wearing only skin tight leather clothing to school must be a slow trend in fashion these days.

"Heh." A female voice snickered.

"Huh?" I said quickly and looked over at Iru who wore a huge, frighteningly grin on her face. _'How unusual.'_ The width of her smile seemed to have gone on for miles and a troubling feeling settled in my heart. "Hmm…"

**Ring! Ring! RIIIIIING!**

With the sound of the bell, I watched as students picked up their stuff as they usually did and packed away their belongings and made way to the door. Temari was the last to leave. Slowly, I made my way to be at her side and noticed that as Temari grabbed her book with no writing, her hand was shaking. Something in my broke.

"Teri…" I whispered softly. Was she actually really scared about earlier? When someone ripped a page out of her book? She had acted like it didn't affect her, but that to me was clearly not the case and it only angered me. With outstretched hands, I made a move to hug her only to have them pass by her _again_. I hate that.

I hate how I can't hug my sister tightly.

A sick, twisty feeling rolled around in my stomach, making me feel queasy. Stepping back and bending down to hold my stomach, I covered my mouth with my hand.

'_What is this?'_ I asked myself, feeling sick. A weird bitterness was biting at me and it confused me to no end. Soon enough, Temari was making her way out the door, ignoring the teacher completely and with slow movements, I attempted to follow her.

"Hey orphan." A deep voice said, taking myself and Temari's attention as we walked the halls. We turned around to find that boy from earlier in leather tights looking right at her. Alert, I glared and shouted;

"What do you want?!"

Naturally he was unfazed (as was everyone else in the hallway that passed by, seeing as how no one can neither see nor hear me) and Temari tilted her head with a soft smile playing at her lips.

"Yoru, what is it?"

The boy in tights—Yoru—scowled and literally stomped his way over to Temari and grabbed her hand, forcefully pulling her to him.

Oh hell to the—this mofo.

"Get your hands off of her!" I yelled angrily, trying to pull Temari away faithfully to no avail. My hands kept going through her and it was so frustrating. I couldn't touch her.

I couldn't _touch _her.

Wasn't I supposed to be her protector? And here I was, invisible to everyone, no could hear me, and I couldn't touch anything.

How aggravating.

Yoru growled at Temari, raising fury within myself as I helplessly looked on. Strangely enough, Temari was still smiling. But I wasn't going to let that fool me. After that book incident after the bell rang, I knew better. Call it a brotherly instinct or whatever, but I wasn't going to let her smile fool me again. My sister might be more fragile than she seems—and that was a scary thought. Just how much has she changed?

"Don't call me that."

"But that's your name." Temari reasoned while looking forward, almost as if looking past Yoru. "Your parents gave that to you."

"Be quiet." He ordered.

"I really don't like your attitude." I grit through my teeth. "Let go of my sister you weirdo." Just looking at the two and knowing they couldn't hear me, a dark feeling settled in my heart and it hurt. It really _hurt_.

"Look here," Yoru started until a hand from behind grabbed him. A strong hand in a matter of fact, that when it pulled Yoru away the small fry was almost sent flying backwards.

'_Aha!'_ Smirking, I laughed to myself rolling my head back. _'That's what he gets.'_ With satisfaction at looking at Yoru's face, which was red with what I detect—intense hatred, fury and a hint of embarrassment—I proudly looked over at Temari's savior.

I was met with a sweatband with a golden star on the side.

It only gets worse.

"Not you…" I muttered and rolled my eyes. "Anyone but you." Sighing, I watched closely as Daichi looked back at Yoru and narrowed his eyes.

"What were you doing with her, huh?" Asked Daichi, his tone deep and serious. For a tall, lean guy like himself, even I knew he meant business. Yoru grinded his teeth together and just stood there, his eyes like daggers looking at Daichi.

'_What in the world is their relationship with Teri?'_ I wondered, slightly confused but more aware of how Daichi's arm was pressed against the wall near Temari's head. I really didn't like the way he positioned himself about her.

"Daichi…" Temari spoke softly, her face looking troubled. Her thin brows furrowed closely to her eyes and a small frown adorned her pink lips. Lightly, Temari reached out her hand and wrapped her fingers around Daichi's arm to take it away from her. Snorting, I watched as his face turned pink.

I hate him already.

"Yoru was just going to ask me a question." Her voice sounded like a bell, quickly easing and soothing the tension away from both boys. Their shoulders lessened at the sound of her and looking closely, I noticed that Temari wasn't looking Daichi in the eye.

'_Now that's strange.'_ Questioning why, I wondered if there was something interesting about Daichi's chest. But her eyes didn't give any hint to what she was feeling, they were as dim as ever. _'What happened Temari?'_

"Ask you a question?" Daichi questioned, suspicion lingering in his voice. "I don't think he was Temari, I mean… He pulled you pretty harshly." Daichi—who was much taller than Yoru—spared the skinny boy a glance. "What if he was the one who ripped out the page from your book?"

"I reject that notion." Yoru hissed, his voice raspy and deep.

"He wouldn't do that to me Daichi." Temari sighed. "He's really nice, I keep telling you that. How come you don't believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you Temari. I do, I really do." Daichi reasoned, his own face showing frustration. What'd he have to be frustrated about? "I just don't believe _him_." He pointed at Yoru who just rolled his eyes and batted his lashes Daichi's way.

"Your flattery will get you nowhere with me boy." Yoru stuck his nose up in the air and folded his arms.

"Shut up!" The sea-green hair boy shouted, his face turning an unusual shade of red. I snorted.

"Daichi!" Temari cried out. "Just stop it, okay? Can we just…just go home now? Please?" She asked kindly. Now _that _threw me off.

Home?

What the hell did she mean by home? They didn't live together, did they? Almost gasping for breath, I grabbed my chest as if my heart was squeezing and stumbled backwards. That can't be true. No way, not my Teri.

"Yeah, sure." The taller boy sighed in defeat and held Temari's hand. Yoru glared at their intertwined fingers as they passed by, Daichi literally dragging Temari who couldn't quite keep up.

Stubbornly, I followed them but was stopped by Yoru's hand.

"Who're you?" He asked looking at me. Confused, I looked over my shoulder and realized that there was barely anyone in the hallway now. There was no one behind me and I looked questioningly at Yoru. Who was he talking to? "Yes you," Yoru spoke louder, "with the long blue hair, white and black sweater, dark shorts and sneakers. Who are you?"

Well that was me.

"Y-you can see me?" I nearly yelled, making Yoru cover his ears. I couldn't believe this. "Earlier! You didn't say anything when I looked at you in class!" I reasoned with wide eyes. "Now all of a sudden, you can see me?" Yoru just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Because you idiot, if I talked to you in class, that would make me seem creepy to other kids!" He spat.

Well… That did make sense. And so did this.

"Yeah well," I started and folded my arms looking down on him, "you're already pretty creepy with all that leather on. Doesn't it hurt?" I ask hitting a nerve from him. Smirking, I chuckled as his face turned a bright shade of pink. _'I didn't think you'd like that.'_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." He mumbled, his bright eyes narrowing. "Why are you following Temari like a loyal dog anyways?"

I scowled. He just didn't know when to stop, did he?

Irritated, I answered with a not so kind tone; "It's obvious! She's my little sister." For a second, the moment I said that Yoru seemed speechless and his previous anger seemed to have melted away. Something told me that he wasn't expecting that at all and that confused me. Wasn't it obvious? Who else would follow Temari around _and_ look like her? "What?" That shook Yoru awake and he pursed his lips together.

"She never told me that she had an older brother, that's all." A thoughtful look crossed his features. "And I'm her closest friend." That statement didn't sit right with me and my nerves shook. He was probably lying. Yoru walked closer to me, despite another passerby looking at Yoru like he was a freak. Not minding him, I watched as Yoru inspected my face and sniffed my hair.

Yeah, this guy's creepy.

"You smell like her I guess." The boy just sighed and turned around while walking away.

"Wait!" I yelled and chased after him. Perhaps I'm the crazy one as Yoru turned around with a smirk. "You just said that you're a close friend of Teri, right?" The brunette in front of me just nodded his head, the smirk not leaving his face. "Well, then can you tell me why she—or anyone else for that matter—can't see me?" Suddenly his smirk faded.

"You're me kidding right?" Was all Yoru could say with a bewildered look. His tone was flat almost as if he couldn't have believed what I just said. Offended, I wrinkled my nose.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't know." I responded, my tone barking and all.

"It's pretty damn obvious what you are." Yoru explained and interlocked his fingers behind his neck casually. "You're obviously just a ghost waiting to pass over."

If that didn't shock me, I don't know what will. My movements froze and my heart (do I even have one now that I'm a ghost?) stilled and quietness eased its way into Yoru and I's conversation. I was in disbelief. _Me_? A _ghost_? "H-how…?" I stammered, fists closing and nerves shaking. Yoru slightly tilted his head in confusion. _'And he thinks he's confused.'_ I thought to myself bitterly. "I-Is that why I can't touch her?" I croaked, suddenly feeling weak in the knees.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked. I only looked on with wide eyes. "Huh, probably only half a day at most then. Still," Yoru considered almost disdainfully, "you're a very weird spirit. Don't you know what happened to you?" Shaking my head, Yoru sighed and let his hands fall down to his side. "You're dead you freak."

It was like a stab in the heart. Leaving a huge, gaping hole inside it and before I realized it, my breathing was uneven (can I even breathe?) and my eyes felt a slight bit watery of what felt to be tears and I willed them away immediately.

'_So I'm dead? Is that it?'_ Gulping, I croaked; "H-how long have you known Temari?"

"I say, over ten years, why?"

That hurt. That really hurt. It really did.

This guy who didn't know me but knew Temari for ten years was so much closer to her than I realized I ever could be. He's known Temari for ten years and where was I? How old is she now? Does Temari even remember someone like me? And then, what do I even know about her? Or myself? I couldn't remember anything, not matter how hard I tried to. All I knew was that when I woke up, I loved Temari.

My non-existing heart felt like it was breaking and Yoru dared to even look confused.

"You okay?" He asked warily. I shook my head and held my gut as I tumbled to the floor. Yoru seemed paralyzed in his one spot. I felt a weird, warm kind of feeling trail down my face.

"I-I've been gone so long? And now…" Looking at Yoru with wide eyes, I choked; "How old is she?"

"18."

"Oh no." I cried, suddenly filled with emotion. Sadness filled my entity and 'breathing' was starting to be hard. "No, she's…we're supposed to be younger." I clenched my stomach again, feeling that hurtful sensation again. "Th-this isn't happening… It's not." I cried, every part of me confused and slowly breaking. I heard a deep rumbling within the building. Yoru immediately swore.

"Hey! HEY!" He shouted. I didn't want to hear him. "GET UP!"

"I wasn't supposed to leave her alone." If I did have a heart, it was breaking and shattering. If I was able to breathe, then I was gasping. Tears blurred my vision and I wrenched violently. The painful sensation in my gut wouldn't go away. I closed my eyes painfully.

I felt like disappearing.

"For the love of… ARGH!" Yoru shouted suddenly furious. I heard his steps go towards my way but paid no heed to his actions after that.

"Temari… I'm so sorry." It was all I could say before I felt a hand touch me and suddenly the feeling went away. Opening my eyes confused, I was still on the floor but...something cold was around my neck. My hand traveled towards my own neck and I stopped when I saw leather sweatbands on my arms. _'Wh-what? Since when was I this pale?'_ Getting up, my eyes widened when I saw skin tight leather pants around my legs. The thought of leaving Temari suddenly left and I panicked.

"Yoru?" I asked out loud. "Yoru!? Where'd he go?" I mumbled to myself. Turning around, I stopped in my tracks and ran to a class door to look at myself using the window that was set in the door. My eyes widened.

I mean, Yoru's eyes widened.

'_Those aren't my eyes.'_ I looked closely at the face the window reflected back on slightly. _'Yeah, those definitely aren't my eyes.' _I looked at my body again, checking everywhere and then it dawned on me. "Oh shit."

I'm…Yoru?

* * *

_(A/N: Sorry for the late update you guys. For the longest time I had thought that my laptop had a virus, because…well it did. I went to get it fixed when I had enough money but then…when I got to the store it was working like a pro. Imagine my surprise. I left buying my laptop protection. Pretty sweet deal. And I apologize if the ending seemed kinda' rushed. I couldn't re-read over my latest works so I'm rusty on them. But here's the…what chapter is this? Two?_

_Aish!)_


End file.
